Chapter 4
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of the manga Cardcaptor Sakura, forming part of Volume 1. Synopsis Naoko Yanagisawa is hurrying across a bridge near the park where the "Great King Penguin" slide is located late one night. Suddenly something stirs in the waters running beneath the bridge and a gruesome one eyed ghost emerges from the water. As Naoko recounts the story in the present, Sakura wails, frightened. The experience leaves her rattled and disorientated. She does her cheer-leading routines, fresh tears still running down her face from the memory of Naoko's tale when a whistle blows. Sakura throws her pompom high... too high, and it goes sailing overhead. She finds it stuck at the top of a tree and uses the Jump card to retrieve it. Suddenly she hears a beautiful singing voice. She goes to investigate and finds Tomoyo singing. With Naoko's scary account still fresh in her mind, Sakura asks Tomoyo to accompany her home after school. After school, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko walk across the same bridge when ‘something’ emerges from deep under the water, scaring them away. They run and hide behind a tree. Sakura wails she saw the ghost of a woman, Naoko says she saw something horrible with one eye, Chiharu replies something hairy with pointy ears. Tomoyo however says that all she saw was the Great King Penguin floating slide over the water, much to the others confusion. Sakura tells Kero the whole ordeal later while taking a bath at home. Kero inquires why she's so afraid of ghosts but has no problem with the Clow Cards. She replies that it's because they're two different things: she knows what the cards are, but not ghosts. She hates the unknown. Sakura sinks lower in to the bath water and laments to Kero that she wished he could take on his real shape so he could be her bodyguard like the women with Tomoyo are. Kero says to return to his original form they at least need the Firey card. Sakura has a childish thought of Kero's real form comically perceived as his current plush like form 100 times larger and standing over skyscrapers. Downstairs Sakura sits down for dinner. She sees a new picture of her mother, Nadeshiko, and remembers that she worked as a model in high school and married Sakura's father Fujitaka when she was 16 (he was 25). Sakura picks up the photo and remarks how beautiful Nadeshiko is, and Fujitaka wholeheartedly agrees. Sakura than notices Touya is missing. Fujitaka replies he's at work and that he's saving for a motorcycle. Sakura runs upstairs excited with pudding for Kero when he flies toward her with a letter in his mouth. Tomoyo sent her a fax inviting her to a festival at the park tomorrow. At the festival Sakura arrives with Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito. Sakura is annoyed Touya decided to come (Tomoyo says it's because he was worried because of all the people), but she is delighted Yukito is also there. Touya is sent to go get some caramel apples as recompense for Sakura washing the dishes earlier while he was working. At one point Yukito's large appetite is also commented on. He merely smiles sheepishly and says he can't go long without eating. Screams are suddenly heard near the pond and Chiharu and Rika and some other girls come running and screaming that they each saw something horrible: all different for each girl. That night Sakura returns to the pond. Tomoyo gives her a pendant to communicate with her under the water. Sakura then uses The Watery card to create a bubble-like submarine as she enters the pond. As she goes down deeper she sees a bright light at the bottom, and catches glimpse of something stirring. Something appears before her eyes in the water, and she is shocked to discover it is her deceased mother: Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Characters People= Sakura Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Tomoyo Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Touya Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto Yukito Manga Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro Chiharu Manga Thumb.png|Chiharu Mihara|link=Chiharu Mihara Naoko Manga Thumb.png|Naoko Yanagisawa|link=Naoko Yanagisawa Rika Manga Thumb.png|Rika Sasaki|link=Rika Sasaki Fujitaka Manga Thumb.png|Fujitaka Kinomoto|link=Fujitaka Kinomoto Nadeshiko Manga Thumb.png|Nadeshiko Kinomoto |-|Guardians= Kero Manga Thumb.png|Kero|link=Cerberus Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowWatery.jpg|The Watery ClowJump.jpg|The Jump |-|Cards Used= *N/A |-|Cards Sealed= *N/A Costumes Used Sakura= Ch4 Harlequin Bat costume.png|Harlequin Bat Costume|link=Harlequin Bat Costume Navigation Category:Manga Chapters